Yes, My Lord?
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Theo wants Jimmy to notice him, so he strikes up a deal with Sebastian Michaelis. Also, Johnny is quick to make friends with a group of really drunk reapers. Complete crack. Implications of yaoi. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: So...I really wanted to write another AI fic but I also wanted to publish one of my Kuro Krack fics :P So...naturally, I made a crossover! You don't need to know much about either AI or Kuro :P Just enjoy the randomness! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:I am nor Billie Joe Armstrong nor am I Yana Toboso**

Whatsername: *sitting on the couch*

Johnny: *enters, completely wasted* HAHHAHAHA I RAN INTO THE DOOR.

Whatsername:…

Johnny: Oh heeeeeeeeey babyyyyyyyyyyy…..wassup? Why do you look so angry?

Whatsername: This is the third time this week you've come home past 2 in the morning. What the hell were you doing?

Johnny: I was….erm…..fucking Jimmy…I MEAN….fucking…..Theo? I dunno…I fucked someone.

Whatsername: I am sick and tired of this! You have to stop hanging around those damn deadbeat junkies. They're bad influences.

Johnny: THAT'S NOT WHAT YOUR MOM SAID.

Whatsername: You don't even make sense…You're drunk…

Johnny: BITCH, I MIGHT BE. *passes out*

****The next day****

Johnny: *wandering around town* I can't believe I have to find new friends…this is going to be hard…

*sudden breaking of the space-time continuum*

Ronald: *climbing out of the vortex* And then he said 'Fuck you, bitch. That's what overtime is for.'

Eric: You honestly expect me to believe that Spears said that to you?

Ronald: Well….yeah.

Eric:…

Ronald: Screw you. I'm getting drunk.

Johnny: *staring in awe*

Eric: Oh shit, dude. Look. *points at Johnny*

Ronald: OH GOD. WE'VE BEEN SEEN. QUICK. ESCAPE MANEUVER NUMBER 564, GO! *hides behind Eric*

Johnny: Did….the sky just shit you guys out?

Eric:…oh god.

Ronald: Yeah. We're sky shit.

Eric: Grow up.

Ronald: Make me.

Johnny: Do you….wanna be my friends? I don't think I'm friends with any sky shit…

Ronald: Can you take us to a pub?

Johnny: Yeah.

Ronald: THEN WE'RE FRIENDS.

Johnny: SWEET!

****later****

Gerard: And then….the bitch just died.

Ben: Just like that?

Gerard: Just like that.

Chase: Gross.

Jimmy: *pouting in a corner*

Theo: *noticing him* Saint? Saint are you ok?

Jimmy: *angry grumbles*

Theo: Do you want a hug or a massage or my penis or something?

Jimmy: I DON'T WANT YOUR PENIS, THEO. I ALREADY HAVE 146 XEROX PHOTOCOPIES OF IT.

Theo: What's bothering you?

Jimmy: I don't know where Johnny is…

Theo: Aww…who needs that loser anyway? He talks to his dick.

Jimmy: I NEED HIM.

Theo: But you have me!

Jimmy: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Theo:….um yeah.

Jimmy:….I'm gonna go chug a gallon of bleach. *walks out*

Theo: *big sigh*

Andrew: *sitting next to Theo* Hey buddy…why the long face?

Theo: Jimmy doesn't like me…

Andrew: Aww, cheer up. I'm sure he'll come around eventually.

Theo: Nothing in the world will make him notice me…*big sigh*

Andrew:…..you know, the least you can do is pretend like you're listening.

Theo: Wh-What?

Andrew: GOD, THEO. YOU'RE SO INCONSIDERATE.

Theo: *sobbing* NOW _TWO_ PEOPLE ARE MAD AT ME! I JUST WISH JIMMY WOULD NOTICE ME! I'D DO ANYTHING!

*sudden DARKNESS*

Creepy Voice: Anything?

Theo:….um….hi?

Creepy Voice: You didn't answer my question.

Theo: Um…yeah. Anything.

Creepy Voice: Sweet.

**sky explosion**

Miguel: WHOA LOOK! THE SKY JUST SHIT THAT GUY OUT!

Sebastian: *brushing himself off* Ok, now who's the asshole who summoned me? I was in the middle of a freaking shower.

All:….

Sebastian: What?

All:….

Sebastian: WHAT? YOU NEVER SEEN SKY SHIT BEFORE?

Theo: Hey, you're that creepy voice!

Sebastian: Indeed I am. You're the one who summoned me then?

Theo: *nods furiously*

Sebastian: So….what do you want? And make it quick. I have to make a Jell-O pool for that little shit.

***meanwhile in England***

Ciel:…Sebastian?

Claude: *creeping* So I heard you can't find Sebastian.

Ciel: GET OUT, YOU PERV.*smacks him*

***Back in the city***

Theo: I can ask you for anything in the world? Well…I want Jimmy…can you make him jealous?

Sebastian: Ew, does that mean…..? *sighs* Just remember, Sebby, you get free food….Fine. Let's do it.

Theo: YES! *hugs him*

Sebastian: Don't….do that…

Theo: Sorry….

****meanwhile****

Ronald: *drunk off his ass* Y'know…Eric….I….I like this guy.

Johnny: *also drunk* I LOVE YOU, MAN…YOU COMPLETE ME.

Ronald: I LOVE YOU TOO, BRO.

Eric: *also very drunk* 'ey…..'ey….did ya ever notice…Alan's ass?

Ronald: It's like a girl's….

Eric: I wanna tell 'im…but I'm too scared….

Johnny: Do it, man….let your feelings out…

Eric: Naw, dude…I can' do tha'…

Johnny: You can't hide what's inside…

Eric: *in tears* Thanks, man….ya always know wha' to say….

****SUDDEN SKY SHIT****

Grell: *on the phone* And then William told him 'fuck you, bitch. Tha…' *gets disconnected* Hello? Dammit…

Ronald: HEY. HEY ERIC. HEY ERIC LOOK.

Eric: OH FUCK!*ducks down under the bar*

Johnny: Huh?

Grell: *looking around* RONNIE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Ronald: SUTCLIFF! HEY! GUESS WHAT? I'M DRUNK!

Grell: Yes, I can see that, darling. And who's your friend?

Johnny: MY NAME IS JOHNNY AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT.

Grell:…..charmed. Anyway, Will sent me here to come and collect you and Slingby…where is he?

Eric: SHHH. DON' TELL 'IM I'M DOWN 'ERE!

Grell: HEY, I AM A WOMAN, DAMMIT!

Johnny: You're pretty…

Grell: Thank you! You're not too awful looking yourself.

Ronald: Gross….

Eric: 'ey wait….do you guys smell that? It smells like a filthy demon….

Johnny: A…what?

Grell: WHAT?! MY BASSY SENSES ARE TINGLING. LET'S GO. *grabs onto Ronald and Johnny*

Eric: Wha' about me?!

Grell: Stay. *runs out*

****in the alley****

Theo: *walking out with sex hair* Wow….I didn't think you'd actually do that…

Seastian: *buttoning his tailcoat*Yeah, well….I can't disobey orders.

Theo: Awesome.

Sebastian: Now for making your…_Saint_ jealous.

Theo: Ok! *grabs onto his hand* HEY EVERYONE. LOOK AT THIS GUY. HE'S COOL.

Sebastian:…

Gerard: WHOA. He wears all black and has oddly coiffed hair! He must be someone of power!

Sebastian: I like this guy.

Miguel: He's almost as cool as the Saint!

Jimmy: WHO SAID SAINT?!

Ben: *pointing at Miguel* PLEASE DON'T KILL US.

Jimmy: *looking at Sebastian* Who the hell is this guy?

Sebastian: I'm Seba-

Theo: HE'S MY BOYFRIEND.

Sebastian:…..

*suddenly, the reapers and Johnny enter!*

Grell: BOYFRIEND?!

Sebastian: OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE.

Johnny: JIMMY!

Jimmy: Johnny?!

Grell: BASSY!

Jimmy: Bassy?

Theo: Bassy?

Sebastian:…..Grell….

Theo: *snickers* Bassy…

Johnny: Theo?

Grell: Theo?

Theo: Jimmy!

Jimmy: THEO.

Sebastian: Jimmy?

Ronald: RONALD!

All:…

Ronald:…fuck this.

Sebastian: I knew I smelled some damn filthy reapers…

Ronald: HEY….FUCK YOU.

Grell: So…..who's this.

Sebastian: This is Theo. We have a contract.

Theo: Contract?

Sebastian: Yeah….you summoned me? I'm a demon? I fulfill your wish and then eat your soul?

Theo: HEY NOW. I NEVER SAID YOU COULD EAT MY SOUL. I'm saving my soul for Jimmy. He can eat my soul.

Jimmy:…..I'll pass.

Johnny: JIMMY! *huggles Jimmy*

Jimmy: JOHNNY! *huggles Johnny*

Theo:…

Grell: Hey, guess what? He doesn't have to eat your soul.

Theo: Really?

Grell: CUZ I'M GONNA REAP IT FIRST, YOU BASTARD! *gets out chainsaw*

Theo: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Grell: NO ON TOUCHES MY BASSY AND LIVES. HAVE FUN IN HELL, BEYOTCH! *aims for Theo*

Jimmy: THEO! *pushes Theo out of the way*

Grell: Wait….what the fuck did I hit?

Ronald: *looks at his now-impaled lawn mower* L-L-Lawny?

Theo: J-Jimmy….you….you saved me….I thought you hated me…

Jimmy: I don't hate you…you just…annoying the living shit out of me. And I couldn't just let you die.

Theo: You mean…you care about me?

Jimmy: I….er….sure. Sure I do.

Theo: You noticed me! JIMMY NOTICED ME!

Sebastian: OK, AM I GETTING DINNER OR WHAT?! YOUR CONTRACT IS FULFILLED. LET'S GO.

Theo: B-But…I don't want to die! There has to be another way!

Sebastian: *thinks* Well…..there is…._one_ thing you can do for me…

****later that night in England****

Theo: *babysitting Ciel*

Lizzy: Who is that guy?

Ciel: I dunno….some idiot Sebastian hired…

Theo: HEY! HEY KID! OUT OF THE JELL-O POOL! I SPENT ALL NIGHT MAKING THAT!

Alois: *naked in the Jell-O pool* MAKE ME.

Theo:….he should've just ate my soul.

****the end****


End file.
